Ontologies are particularly useful in terms applications in which accuracy of results can be improved with more world/domain knowledge, such as user profiling in general, search and recommendation applications, advertising, etc. In such applications knowledge of a domain can be used to determine what concepts relate to one another and how. This facilitates sophisticated and precise matching.
However, ontologies often require human experts and thus typically are difficult and expensive to create.